With rapid growth of mobile data transfer over a high-speed communication network such as 3G or 4G cellular services, managing and routing such data transfer efficiently become increasingly difficult. A conventional network layout, for example, typically includes various networks, such as Internet, packet data network (“PDN”), local area network (“LAN”), wireless local area network (“WLAN”), and cellular radio network. A conventional mobile or wireless network may include 3rd Generation Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“3G UMTS”), long term evolution (“LTE”), 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (“3GPP2”) and/or Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”). It should be noted that a typical network could include hundreds of network devices, such as access switches, routers, and bridges, used for data delivery from source devices to destination devices.
A conventional LTE enhanced packet core (“EPC”) architecture generally deploys specialized nodes such as serving gateways (“SGWs”), packet data network gateways (“PGWs”), and mobility management entity (“MME”) for handling user authorization, packets routing, and usage between cellular network(s) and PDN(s). A problem, however, associated with using SGWs, PGWs, and MME is that they are more complex and expensive than typical Ethernet based network devices such as routers and/or Internet Protocol (“IP”) switches.
Another drawback associated with using SGW, PGW, and/or MME is that such device typically consumes additional bandwidth because of packet tunneling. For example, implementing packet tunneling generally requires additional overhead as well as bandwidth. As such, support of mobility and/or QoS in a conventional LTE EPC architecture can be complicated and expensive.
Another shortcoming associated with employing SGW, PGW, and/or MME is that in order for SGW, PGW, and MME to operate, a set of complex protocols is used to facilitate communications between SGW, PGW, and MME, QoS, and inter-operability. It should be noted that in a packet core network (“PCN”), operators generally have limited influence over control functions thereby introducing value added features to a network can be difficult.